Living in the shadows
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: Despues de la guerra, Hogwarts es reparado con ayuda de todos, y poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad. Pero que sucederia si existiese un descendiente de Voldemort, del cual el no sabia nada? Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


******Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Living in the shadows**

Capítulo 1: Vuelta a la vida… ¿En paz?

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!.- Hermione gritaba a viva voz a su amigo, que estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.

- ¿Mmh? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó curioso al voltearse. Le parecía extraño que su amiga lo llamara con tanta insistencia.

- ¿Qué haces allí parado?

- Contemplo el paisaje.- Respondió, volviendo a perder la vista a través de la ventana de la madriguera. De todos modos, mentía. El paisaje allí jamás había sido demasiado llamativo como para ser digno de admiración.

- Ajá… Sí… Em, vamos, tenemos que ir a Hogwarts. ¡Apresúrate!

- ¿A Hogwarts? ¿A qué? Ya terminamos con nuestra ayuda allí.

- Sí Harry, pero hoy es la re-inauguración! Y somos invitados de honor… Bueno, en realidad, tú lo eres, tú eres el héroe. ¡Vamos! ¡Báñate y ponte tu mejor traje, tenemos sólo una hora para llegar y aún queda mucho por hacer!

El entusiasmo que su amiga tenía hacía que él se entusiasmase un poco también, aunque estaba preocupado, y no sabía por qué. Simplemente, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo andaba mal, algo sucedería.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos negativos, Harry decidió olvidarlo todo aunque fuese por un rato, y se preparó para la fiesta. Esa noche se daría un respiro.

Cuando toda la familia Weasley, Hermione y él estuvieron listos, salieron juntos, tranquilos camino a Hogwarts, en una limusina mágica enviada especialmente por el Ministerio, puesta a entera disposición de ellos.

- Es genial poder andar nuevamente tranquilos, sin preocupaciones, sin miedo…- Murmulló Ron mientras se servía un poco de cerveza de mantequilla que había en la pequeña nevera de la limusina.

- Sí, es increíble. Siempre confié en ti Harry.- Ginny se acercó lentamente a su novio y lo besó.

- Gracias Ginny, aunque no creí que sobreviviría… Pero ya todo está bien. No más complicaciones, ni contratiempos, ni miedo… La gente del mundo mágico puede vivir feliz y en paz ahora. Eso es lo que me llena de confort.- Dijo el chico, agarrando el vaso con cerveza que le alcanzaba su amigo.

- ¡Harry querido! Siempre tan humilde, tan bueno… Me alegra que seas parte de la familia.- La señora Weasley se acercó a él y comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

- Jaja, gracias Molly.- Harry reía mientras intentaba sobrevivir al ataque de besos que su suegra le proporcionaba.

Al llegar, Hogwarts se veía espectacularmente maravilloso e iluminado aquella noche. Velas por doquier, compañeros, padres y profesores engalanados, y, lo mejor de todo –según Ron-, el enorme banquete que los esperaba en las enormes mesas. Golosinas, comidas, postres dulces, bebidas de todo tipo. El techo encantado mostraba un cielo azul oscuro lleno de estrellas, despejado, como si de una noche de verano se tratase, mientras que realmente afuera nevaba y en pleno invierno se encontraban.  
En el salón, lleno como nunca, reinaba la armonía, y el escandaloso ruido que hacían todos los invitados mientras charlaban y reían unos con otros, felices de volver a verse, otros recordaban con pena y amargura los recientes hechos y la gente querida que habían perdido… Pero todos de una u otra forma se sentían felices y llenos al estar ahí y poder pasar una velada en tan buen ambiente. A las 21 hs, se daría un pequeño discurso, escrito por Hermione, y leído por la profesora McGonagall. 21:30 comenzaría el banquete, y luego habría un baile.

- ¡Todos! ¡Silencio por favor!.- Anunciaba McGonagall. El salón quedó en silencio y uno a uno, todos los invitados fueron sentándose. – Bueno… Primero que nada, muy buenas noches a todos… Muchas gracias por estar aquí en la re-inauguración de Hogwarts. Como ya todos sabrán, hemos tenido muchas pérdidas… Pero también, tuvimos una gran batalla que ha sido exitosa… ¡El fin de la época de Voldemort ha llegado!.- Todos comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y vitorear. Ya nadie tenía miedo de pronunciar su nombre.

- Silencio, silencio por favor…- El salón poco a poco fue calmándose de nuevo, hasta quedar en completo silencio. – Ahora leeré unas palabras escritas por la señorita Granger… Que amablemente ha alcanzado hasta mi hace unos días.

Todas las miradas de las personas presentes se fijaron en Hermione, que estaba roja como un tomate. Ron comenzó a reírse, y ella por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que Ginny, le proporcionaron un pisotón, con el cuál Ron pasó de la risa al casi-llanto. Ellas echaron a reír, al igual que Harry. La gente dejó de mirar a Hermione, y la profesora McGonagall, luego de desenrollar el pergamino, se calzó sus lentes y aclaró su garganta, comenzando a leer:

_ "Querida gente de Hogwarts, alumnos, profesores, fantasmas… Hemos pasado por una época muy difícil, hemos visto mucha muerte y destrucción. Vimos y vivimos la caída de muchos seres queridos, pero seguimos en pie, hoy, seguimos vivos, y nuestro querido Hogwarts vuelve a ser, casi lo que era. Perdón si los confunde la palabra "casi", es que en mi opinión, no volverá a ser lo mismo sin los alumnos fallecidos dejando todo en el campo de batalla, no volverá a ser lo mismo sin la mala cara del profesor Snape dando vueltas por el castillo, ni volverá a ser lo mismo sin nuestro mejor ex director, el profesor Albus Dumbledore. Todos y cada uno de ellos, dieron su vida, a fines de ayudar a proteger y salvaguardar las nuestras. Es por eso, que hoy, debemos recordarlos, pero no con dolor ni angustia, sino con alegría y emoción. Es difícil decir adiós, pero podemos hacerlo con la alegría de poder gritar al cielo y decirles "¡lo hicimos! ¡vencimos!". Hoy, el día de la nueva inauguración de Hogwarts, debemos soltarnos, liberar todo aquel recuerdo que aún nos haga mal de algún modo u otro. Quizás es muy temprano, pero de a poco se puede salir adelante. Sino, ¡vean lo que logramos con nuestro querido castillo!  
Por favor, vivamos en paz y armonía, ya no hay nada que pueda hacernos mal ni herirnos, no hay nada por qué preocuparse. YA NO. Somos libres, somos felices. Somos una comunidad unida, una familia…  
Sin más, me despido y les deseo una excelente velada."_

Los aplausos comenzaron a sonar por doquier, y Hermione nuevamente estaba colorada. Había compañeras emocionadas, llorando, al igual que Ginny y Molly. Ron abrazaba fuerte a Hermione, y Harry aplaudía con emoción. Las palabras de su amiga habían sido conmovedoras y motivadoras. Ya nada podía dañarlos. Nada… ¿Nada?...

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó proveniente de afuera. Todos se callaron y se miraron entre ellos. Harry se miró con Ron y Hermione, y de inmediato salieron corriendo a los exteriores. Un enorme árbol que había fuera estaba prendido fuego. Se miraron nuevamente, y Hermione comenzó a hacer hechizos para apagarlo. Las llamas no cesaban. Ron y Harry recorrieron el perímetro, pero no hallaron nada. Volvieron cerca de Hermione y la ayudaron a apagar lo que quedaba del incendio. Cuando éste finalmente cedió y el árbol quedó chamuscado, una nota salió volando de él, y se posó en las manos de Harry. Estaba dirigida a él… Hermione lo miró con preocupación y se la quitó de las manos.

- Hay que llevársela a McGonagall.- Dijo la chica.

- ¡Primero hay que leerla!.- Opinó Ron.

- No Ron. ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Si contiene algo tóxico o mortal que se active cuando Harry la abra? Hay que llevársela a ella y ella sabrá que hacer.

- Primero…- Harry le arrebató la carta. – Primero, hay que leerla. Debemos saber de qué se trata…

El muchacho desdobló las hojas con cuidado, esperando cualquier tipo de trampa o hechizo, preparado con su varita para protegerse. Pero nada sucedió. Acomodó sus lentes, y comenzó a leer:

"_Así que, Harry Potter, has acabado con mi padre, ¿no?... Pues, te tengo una noticia… Él no sabía de mi existencia, jamás supo que yo era su hijo, dado que mi madre huyó ni bien s enteró cuáles eran, de joven, sus planes para con los muggles y los magos. Quiso protegerme y mantenerme a salvo. Lo que él tampoco sabía, y quizás tu tampoco esperabas saber, es que yo, Tom Cadmus Levereaux, soy parte de mi padre… No sólo de forma sanguínea, te imaginarás. Hablo de que yo, soy el octavo horrocrux. Así que te deseo suerte, maldito Potter, porque juro que te encontraré antes que tú a mi… Y ese sí será tu fin. Yo poseo todos y cada uno de los poderes de mi padre, pero diez veces más fuertes. Así que prepárate, despídete de todos tus amigos, e intenta no hacer de héroe, porque esta vez, tú no vivirás."_

Los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí, horrorizados y dubitativos. ¿Hijo de Voldemort? ¿Octavo horrocrux? No sabían si se trataba de algo real o de una broma de muy, muy mal gusto… Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro Harry, era de que su mal presentimiento se había hecho realidad.


End file.
